


What Happens in Blackwood, Stays in Blackwood

by Cyntax_Error



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I just wanted to write smut, Partying, Romance, Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyntax_Error/pseuds/Cyntax_Error
Summary: Bean receives an invitation to a New Years party in Blackwood by an old friend she can’t quite remember. To “represent Dreamland”, Bean goes to make friends, get drunk, and have fun - without worrying about Vikings crashing the party.Unfortunately for Bean, she isn’t going alone.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment), OCxOC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. My Friend from Eight Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on discord! Post-Nuclear Sweetheart #8297

“Well? Do you have a date yet?”

Miri’s sudden question startled Bean from reading the letter. She lounged on her vanity stool with open letter in hand, and Miri leaning over the backside of one of the couches in her room.

“Huh?”

Miri rolled her eyes. “Were you even listening? We were talking about the New Years party at the Jittery. You need to bring a date.”

Bean’s eyes scanned over the impressive letter once more. Penned in gold ink, the letter read,

“Dear Princess Tiabeanie of Dreamland,  
I doubt you remember me much, but as I search through boxes, I find a sketch of us both when in Princess Camp eight years before. Do you remember the wonderful time we had? Anyway, I invite you to my New Years Eve party in Blackwood. I hope you can come! Address is attached below. There is room for you and date. Feel free to arrive early.  
P.S. Please bring date.  
Your friend after all these years,  
Princess Herleva Augustine of Blackwood.”

It was unfortunate that Princess Herleva wasn’t the best at English. Instead of answering Miri’s question, Bean passed her the letter.

“Huh.” Miri passed the letter back and shrugged. “Guess you’re busy.”

Bean scratched her head as she scanned through the letter again. Try and try as she might, she couldn’t remember anyone named Herleva. “It says I need a date. Hey, wanna be my date?”

To Bean’s disappointment, Miri declined. “Sorry. I’m running the party at the Jittery.” A devious little grin passed over Miri’s tanned face. “Why don’t you bring lover boy?”

Bean groaned and shrunk in her seat. “No way.” She mumbled. Her mind immediately went back to a staff party she crashed in the Castle’s kitchen. The other Knights had been gassing up Sir Pendergast that entire night and feeding him stein after stein of particularly strong liquor. When he found out Bean crashed the party, he sprung his new-found confidence onto Bean and professed his “undying” love for her. The next morning he stuttered out an apology, and avoided her ever since.

“You know,” Bean began. “if he just wanted to make out, I totally would have. He’s pretty hot and not too far up my dad’s ass when he’s drunk.”

Miri twisted up her lips. “Really that bad, huh?”

“He’s weird!” Bean exclaimed, throwing up her arms. “One minutes he’s all stoic and doing what he’s told, then he’ll let slip that he’s actually kinda cool, then boom! Back to Boringast again.”

“Will the King be attending the party?”

“Pssh. Doubt it. He can barely stay up to ten o’clock.”

“So are you going to go?”

Bean pondered Miri’s question. She doesn’t remember Herleva, nor does she remember any “Princess Camp”, but on the other hand, free booze and a few nights away from her father would be nice, for once.

“Maybe.” She decided for now. “I’ll... I’ll think about it. Maybe drink it over.” 

It was unfortunate for the Princess to leave a small crack in her door for anyone to walk by and listen in. It was even more unfortunate that it was Odval who listened closely. He suspected something was missing from the incoming communications pile when he was notified of another Kingdom’s letter, but there was none to be found.

She would soon come to regret speaking so loudly at dinner, when Zøg confronted her about the party.

“So,” Zøg started nonchalantly, as to not scare Bean. “Blackwood, huh?”

Bean’s utensils clattered against her silver plate and Derek ooh’d. Bean planted her feet against the floor and gripped the edge of the large decorated table, ready to push out of her seat at any moment and make a dash for the door. Her toothy smile wavered.

“I have no idea what you mean, dad. Heh.”

Zøg shoved a hunk of turkey breast into his mouth. “I ain’t stupid, Beanie. The Blackwood family invited you to a real royal shindig. You should go. Makes some friends and what not.”

Zøg appeared none too upset at the information and seemed more focused on the food on his plate. Derek whined beside him. “Why don’t I get invited to any parties?”

Her father’s attitude towards the situation eased her somewhat, but made her very suspicious. “You’re... not coming, are you?”

This caught Zøg’s attention. “What? God no! I don’t do parties outside the castle no more. You’re a big girl - go by yourself.”

Bean eased the tension in her body. “R-Really?”

Zøg shrugged. “Sure. When is it?”

“A week from now.” Bean said. “Princess Herleva gave directions on the letter and provided a room for me to stay in for a few days.”

“It’s Blackwood, a week from now,” Zøg muttered for himself. “hmm. Eh, you’ll make it.”

Bean’s unsure smile grew to a genuine grin. “Wow. Thanks, dad.”

Of course, in typical dad-fashion, there was a hidden lecture in it all. He pointed at her with his fork. “You better be on yer best behaviour. I can’t fully trust ya to do that, so I’m sendin’ a guard.”

Bean rolled her eyes. Figures, she thought. “Sure, sure, whatever.”

-

Two days had passed, and Bean had everything packed. Shoes, clothing, jewelry, and although she detested it, she brought along several dresses. Luci stood on the wheel of the cart as several Knights hauled her chests onto the back of the covered carriage. Bean opened the carriage door, that sported Dreamland’s insignia, and found the inside composed of plush padded walls and two blue suede benches that pulled out to form a bed for overnight travel. Along the soft benches were several pillows and blankets.

Elfo looked up at Bean, a tad teary eyed. “When will you be back?” He asked from the ground.

Bean herself wasn’t sure. They packed enough food for herself and whichever Knight Zøg assigned. 

“Maybe a week?” She answered, unsure. Blackwood was far to the West. “We’ll be staying for a few nights, too, so I don’t know. Why? Gonna miss me?” She mocked Elfo lightly.

She didn’t expect his answer to actually make her feel a touch bad. “Yes.” He answered with a wavering lip and leaky eyes.

The Knights brought the last small trunk and piled it onto the back with the others and tied it in place. “Looks like that’s the last of it.” Luci said. He jumped from the wheel. “See you in a bit, loser.”

Bean gave them a sad little wave and hopped into the carriage. Around the front, Pendergast was hooking up the two horses to pull the carriage. He climbed up onto the driver’s seat and snapped the reins. Bean wasted no time digging into her canteen of whisky, and they were outside of Dreamland in no time.

A cool wind leaked through the insulated curtains that covered the loose panel that served as a window. Bean pulled one of the blankets around herself. Noticing a second blanket, Bean grabbed it and slid open the little divider between herself and the guard. Upon seeing the armour, she knew it was one of Pendergast’s boys. Unfortunately the divider was too small to really let her see the back of the Knight’s head.

“Hey,” she chirped up. “it’s probably chilly in all that metal, huh?” She pushed the fleece lined blanket through the little divider. “You can have the extra blanket.”

“That’s considerate, Princess.” Bean froze upon hearing Pendergast’s voice. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She squeaked out and slid the divider shut a little too hard. Flashbacks of Pendergast’s drunk, impromptu marriage proposal haunted her thoughts as she huddled into her blanket. On his knee, hardly keeping balance while trying to put a rolled up carrot shaving on her finger and going off on the many ways he loves her and how he wants to have “little white haired children and precisely two dogs” with her. The other Knights were dying of laughter not far from them.

Bean took another swig from the canteen. Hours later, when the sun had fallen from the sky and the stars hung high, the carriage came to a rocky stop and jostled Bean from her thoughts. Bean leaned forward and peered out the divider.

“Why are we stopping?”

The carriage shook again when Pendergast hopped off the driver’s seat. He came around the other side and opened the door with blanket in hand. “It’s night time, Princess.” He said. He pulled up the bench opposite of Bean and extended the plush surface across to where she sat to make the temporary bed.

“Goodnight.” He said, tossing his blanket inside, and closed the carriage door quickly. Bean swung open the hatch that acted as a window and stuck her head out to find Sir Pendergast seated on the iron stepping stairs to the carriage. He had his sword planted in the dirt with his hands on the hilt.

“You really want me to sleep in here?”

He glanced up at her. “‘Tis why the seating pulls out into a bed.”

Bean lifted a brow. “Okay, first of all, where are we?”

“Hedgeshire; due West of Bentwood. With permission from her Majesty, Queen Lizbeth has allowed us entry into her castle grounds for the night so that we may rest with protection.”

Bean looked around the outside of the carriage to find the ground was patted down, and around them tall stone walls donned the Hedgeshire flag. The horses that pulled the carriage were still attached, but already head down and drifting off.

“Alrighty. Second, where are you going to sleep?”

Sir Pendergast yawned. “If you would observe, dear lady, I am in resting position.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Bean waved her arm. “you can’t sleep out there! It’s cold, and there’s other guards around now, anyway. Why not go to an Inn or something?” She asked. She quickly added. “I’ll pay for your room.”

“I don’t feel comfortable leaving my Princess here alone.”

“Well you’re not sleeping out in the cold.”

Sir Pendergast leaned back enough against the carriage to crane his head up and look at her. “Prithee, Princess, where shall I sleep?” His less-than-impressed look and apathetic tone told her that he really wasn’t interested in conversation.

Something in Bean screamed “revenge”, for embarrassing her with that sloppy love confession and proposal. She looked down at the Knight with a wide, toothy smile. “In here with me-“

“Absolutely not.” He tried to escape her gaze by looking forward again, but the flush in his face betrayed him.

“Why?” She goaded him on. “Embarrassed? You weren’t so embarrassed when you proposed-“

“Princess, please!” Pendergast shouted over her words. “Have mercy on me, and let me sleep out here. My men still ridicule the hell out of me.”

Bean snorted out a laugh. “Probably because it was only a couple weeks ago.” When he didn’t respond, Bean grabbed the edge of the hatch and leaned her head out further. “Come on, Pendergast. I do stupid stuff that I don’t mean all the time when I’m drunk. Yeah it was pretty weird,” Bean rubbed the back of her neck. “asking for me to carry six sons and a daughter for you, and own two dogs, but c’mooon, what girl hasn’t had a drunk guy hit on her?”

“Christ, Princess.” He slumped into his armour. “That’s what I said?”

She shrugged. “You said a lot more - like how I’m the “light of your life”, and how you’ve been infatuated with me ever since you laid eyes on me, and-“

“I get it.”

“The point is, I don’t really care anymore.” Bean lied through her teeth. She still found it very cringey and uncomfortable, but she wasn’t about to let someone freeze over it. He was generally a respectable guy and they got along fairly well outside of working conditions. “Alcohol makes people say stuff they don’t mean, so come on in.” She wiggled her brows. “Promise we won’t cuddle.”

Sir Pendergast was silent for a moment. He was feeling quite chilly in his armour. “I... I’m sorry, Princess-“

“Ahem!” Bean’s voice was hard and authoritative. “I, Princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie de la Rochambeaux Grunkwitz of Dreamland, order you, Sir... what’s your name?”

“Isidore Thelonius Pendergast.”

“Right, thanks - order you, Sir Isidore Thelonius Pendergast, to sleep in the carriage.”

“You don’t pay my-“

“-salary!” Bean rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, because you’re guarding me without my dad present, you answer to me.”

Pendergast dipped his head low and sighed. “You wouldn’t actually order me to do that, would you?”

“I would,” she said, quite proud of getting around his stupid excuse. “and I am, because I don’t dislike you. Now get in here and take your armour off.”

Pendergast sighed, and eventually obeyed. He was able to get out of his armour, with a little help from Bean to undo any clasps he normally couldn’t reach on his own, and was down to a plain tunic and trousers. They laid with their backs to each other, each with a blanket and pillow, with his sword laying above their heads with a hand firmly grasping the hilt. His armour and her boots were piled as much as it could be in the corner. Unlike most nights, Pendergast left his eyepatch on.

They had both broken the “no cuddling” promise by morning.


	2. Surprisingly, the Architecture is Baroque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I edit this? Nope ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They discovered why it was called Blackwood. As they approached Blackwood territory, the trees around them slowly turned into darker, sturdier and larger strains, until the forest around them was coloured almost completely black from the trees to the soil. They took the path that wound around the large village of Blackwood towards the tall, ominous castle that looked to be perpetually shrouded in shadow. Large black banners with a scarlet bird decorated the black bricks that made up the castle.

Bean poked her head through one of the hatches. She was in awe at the commitment to aesthetic. “No wonder this place is called “Blackwood”.” She mumbled to herself.

Guards dressed in pure black plate armour stopped them at the iron gates. “Halt!” One of them barked. “State your purpose.”

Pendergast stood from his seat. “I am Sir Pendergast, delivering Princess Tiabeanie of Dreamland for Princess Herleva’s ball. Permit us-“

“Is that Tiabeanie?” A shrill, female voice resounded from no where. The guards seemed none too bothered by this, but Sir Pendergast immediately reached for the sword on his hip.

“What is that?” He demanded, snapping his head in every direction.

“That would be the Princess over the intercom.” The other guard spoke up.

Bean poked her head out further. “The who-what?”

The tall iron gates seemed to swing open by themselves. The guards gestured for them to continue forward. “No doubt the Princess will explain everything to you, your Highness. Please proceed.”

Warily, Sir Pendergast urged the horses on through the gate. They came to a stop just before an impressive staircase leading to the large doors at the castle. Pendergast hopped off to grab the luggage, but was stopped by several bumbling servants.

“No need, m’lord!” One called while the other two servants juggled Bean’s luggage in their arms. “Allow us to bring your items to your room and stable the horses.”

Another servant came along and opened the carriage door for Bean to step out. It was almost instinctive how Pendergast moved to her side. It appeared that the servants’ uniforms were also dyed black. “My name is Yves.” The servant bowed his head. “Please follow me, my lord and Highness.”

As they followed the servant up the stairs, Pendergast leaned close to Bean. “What do you remember of this Princess?” He whispered to her. When she only shrugged in response, he pulled her closer. “You mean to say you remember nothing about her?”

They passed through the threshold and into the tall foyer. The black fleur de lise wallpaper lined the walls, and all tables, chandeliers and rugs were all black.

“Yeah. Problem?” Bean tried to elbow him off of her, but ended up hitting her funny bone on his chest plate.

“Yes, “problem”.” He hissed. “Look around you, Princess. No Kingdom has this much... black aesthetic without being evil.”

“Why are you being rude?” She finally managed to wiggle out of his grasp. “They could just be goths-“

“-or vampires.”

“-whatever! Liking the colour black doesn’t make someone-“

“Tiabeanie!” That same voice that came from no where echoed through the halls of the enormous castle. At the top of the main staircase that branched off into two sets was a woman dressed in tight bodice dress with a voluminous skirt; all dyed black.

The woman lifted her skirt and scurried down the steps in her heels. Once at the bottom she released her skirt and threw herself into Bean’s arms.

“Oh, it’s been so long!” She pulled back to hold the sides of Bean’s face. The woman, Princess Herleva, was a contradiction to her environment. She appeared to be so bright to her background; long blonde hair that curled towards the bottom, big bright green eyes and a big flashy smile, and her skin seemed to glow. Aside from her attire, she looked exactly like the “model Princess” on the cover of all the Princess’ handbooks. In fact, to Bean’s surprise, everyone was like that. Fair hair and bright complexions.

“Look at you!” Herleva cooed. “You have lovely freckles! And you wear trousers! Good for you, Tiabeanie.”

Bean’s face flushed. “Heh... thanks. It’s, uh, been a while, huh?”

Herleva’s hands fell from Bean’s cheeks. “It’s okay; I don’t remember you either. I saw sketch and memories came back!” It seemed as though Herleva’s broken-ish English translated to her speaking as well.

Her excited form moved from Bean’s to Pendergast’s. “Who this, Tiabeanie? A husband?” She gasped. “Did you bring any children?!”

Sir Pendergast’s stoic expression returned. “I am-“

“-not my husband!” Bean chimed in. “He’s one of my Knights. I’m not married.”

He glared at Bean for a moment before address Herleva once more. “I am Sir Pendergast. Princess Herleva, correct?”

Herleva nodded, and offered her hand to Pendergast, which he kissed.

“Come, come!” Herleva waved her arms excitedly. “I show you to your room!” They followed Herleva up the grand staircase and off towards the left side of the castle, leading them into an equally tall and large corridor. 

“Pardon my asking, Princess Herleva,” Sir Pendergast said. “but why is everything in your kingdom black?”

Herleva clapped her hands together. “I’m happy you asked! You notice the nature here is black also. You don’t know, but far below is a dead volcano.” Her voice lowered to make her explanation sound spooky. “Our dirt has lots of nutrients! An element forms in and around my Kingdom in abundance. It makes everything black; so everything is black!”

She smiled excitedly at Bean. “Did you like my intercom?”

“Your what?”

“Voice! Over the speaker!”

“The what?”

Herleva tapped her chin. “How do I say... hm... Ah. You know of Steamland? It’s a Kingdom, too. They have lots of machines and stuff we don’t have! They call it “technology”, or whatever. They say they need our element, and in return, they give us technology, so we said “okay”! The castle has lots of “technology”, like the thing they call “intercom”. We have a balloon to go to castle there that’s in the sky!”

Herleva gasped as she opened a set of doors, leading into an expansive bedroom. “I show you!” She hurried inside to a connecting room with only a satin, translucent drape to cover the archway into the washroom. The washroom contained a wash basin similar to Bean’s private washroom, but no water pitcher was near. There was also a strange black stool with water filling a hole in the centre, and off in the corner a deep, stone tub that dipped into the floor. A strange, curved thing protruded from the stone, and beside it little valves.

“Look, look!” Herleva turned a valve connected to the basin, and water magically poured out. She then hurried over to the stool and pressed a lever, making the water drain, then rise again. The tub made water magically appear similar to the basin.

They were astounded. “They call basin a “sink”. To wash hands and face. They call out house “toilet”, because it’s not out of house anymore. You press lever when done! They still call bathing tub, bathing tub.” She smiled wide. “It’s just some of technology they gave us! Water inside, they call “indoor plumbing”. No more fetching water!”

The door to the bedroom burst open, and in came several servants fumbling with all the pieces of luggage. Herleva poked her head out from beneath the curtain. “Other guests are coming closer to the party.” She gave a wink to Bean. “I leave you alone to settle in.”

“Princess Herleva,” Pendergast’s words caught her at the door. “where shall I board? In the barracks, with your Knights?”

Herleva’s bright eyes glanced between him and Bean. “I have one room for one set of guests. You don’t want to sleep with Princess?”

The way Pendergast’s face turned to pink and his sputter nearly made Herleva break her “professional Princess” face.

“A-Absolutely not. If it is alright with the royal family, I will familiarize myself with your Knight Captain and fall in line accordingly.”

A sly little smile curled at the end of Herleva’s lips. “Oh, but my parents expect both you at dinner. You have nice clothes for dinner and party, right?”

He stiffened. “Admittedly, I only brought several changes of clean under clothing-“

Herleva clapped her hands and beamed. “That’s okay! My courtly love looks your size.” She grabbed Pendergast by the wrist and began to enthusiastically pull him out of the room. “He’ll give you clothes. See you at dinner, Tiabeanie!”

Pendergast shot Bean a pleading look just before he was whisked away to be at the mercy of the zealous gothic Princess. She waved her fingers in a delicate farewell and turned to her mountain of luggage. She was not looking forward to unpacking.

“Hey, can you guys-“

Quickly the servants dumped the last bit of luggage onto the floor and scurried out of the room, being sure to slam the door with finality.

“-help me unpack.” She sighed through her teeth.

“I’ll help you unpack.”

“Oh thanks, I-“ Bean yelped. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the familiar voice. “Luci? Is that- are you using your demon powers?”

“No, stupid. I’m on the bed.”

There he was, the small shadowy figure, leaning against the black wooden bedpost. “I snuck myself into your luggage.”

For the first time since arriving, Bean gave a genuine smile. “Oh, thank God. I thought I’d be stuck with Pendergast the whole time.” Bean reached for the smallest chest atop the pile and flipped it open. It was a carrying case for her golden tiara.

Luci seemed to materialize beside her onto a chest. “And no, before you ask, I didn’t bring Elfo.” He plucked the tiara from its case with his tail and proceeded to use it as a hula-hoop. “He wouldn’t survive the lack of oxygen. Trust me.” He chuckled darkly.

“Ominous.” Bean noted as she opened each chest and tossed aside the ones that didn’t have a suitable dinner dress inside. “You won’t be sneaking into dinner, will you? I can’t have you messing this up for me.”

“Nah.” Luci said. Bean pulled up an emerald coloured evening gown from her luggage. Perfect. “You and Herleva seem like friends already, so there’s not much to mess up that you can’t do yourself.” Bean glared at him. “I’m sure you’ll hate being with Boringast more than me. Besides, this castle is cool. Check it out,”

Luci ditched her tiara and approached the wall. He stood where the sun shone through the window and onto the wall, revealing the hidden details of the wallpaper and Luci’s obvious void-coloured body. He took a step to the left, into the shadowy part where the sun didn’t reach and seemed to mysteriously vanish. He stepped back and forth, disappearing and re-appearing in an instant. “Eh? Pretty cool, huh? This place is perfect for every angsty teen, and therefore, me.”

Bean couldn’t help the amused grin she wore. “You’re not an angsty teen.”

“You’re right, but they’re so fun to torment and easy to influence.” He coughed dramatically and raised his brows. Bean was clearly not having it.

“You said you would help me pack.” Bean tossed the evening dress on the bed and proceeded to organize her luggage. “Hey, did you see my booze in here?”

“I did.” He said. “I drank it.”

“Asshole!” Bean slammed down the chest she was currently searching through. “You know what I like about Pendergast?”

“You mean love?”

“Like.” She insisted. “I like that Pendergast wouldn’t drink my damn alcohol. Unlike-“

A knocking at the door interrupted her. Sparing a final glare at Luci, Bean wobbled up from her knees and answered the door. Behind it was a female servant, dressed in black attire with a large leather pouch attached to her hip, filled with all sorts of combs, brushes, clips and shears. The glinting of the shears was the first thing to catch Bean’s eye.

“H-Hello?” She really didn’t want a haircut. “I really don’t want a haircut.”

The woman at the door giggled and stepped inside. “Oh don’t worry - I always have hair shears with the rest of my things. I’m Amelie, and I’ll be doing your hair and makeup for the dinner this evening.”

Bean twisted up her lips in displeasure. “It’s just dinner. I already have a dress picked out. I mean, I guess you could help with my hair, but the makeup-“

“-is crucial!” Amelie exclaimed. “You, my dear, are having dinner with the King and Queen of Blackwood!”

“I’m aware, but it’s just dinner.” She shrugged.

Amelie took this moment to look around the guest bedroom, and spotted Luci lounging again on the bed. She made a face of disgust at him. “This is your cat, Princess? I wasn’t told you’d have... animals.”

“I am not-“

Bean rushed over and booted Luci off the bed. “Yeah, that’s my cat.” She narrowed her eyes at the spindly woman with short, blunt blonde hair. “Problem?”

Amelie curled up her upper lip. “I. Hate. Cats.” She then gestured to the ebony coloured vanity. “Have a seat, Princess. Let’s get this done.”

-

Bean gazed at the darkening sky through stone pillars. She stood just outside the dinner hall in the draft-y outer hall, waiting for her “date” to arrive. Because Pendergast so insisted on rooming with the Blackwood Knights, he also readied himself there. Her mind began to wander, and she thought up several ludicrously loud and feathered outfits that most full-of-themselves royalty wore. A smile cracked along her lips. She would have loved to see Pendergast in such outfits, or in stockings and puffy shorts, much like Merkimer used to wear.

“I’m surprised the sky isn’t black here.”

The low dry tone of Pendergast pulled Bean from her mind. She didn’t hear him approach.

“Yeah. I’m half-expecting a dark storm cloud to roll by or something.” 

She finally turned to see what “lordly” outfit he sported, but sucked in air from between her teeth. He wore fitted trousers and an embroidered tunic with an intricate design along the hems, and cinched his waist with a belt of similar design. Layered on top of the cotton and silky embroidered material, he wore a jacket that tapered off into an inverted triangle at the hips and lower back, and was lined with fur. Rings and bracelets topped off the look, along with that looked like a new eyepatch, and of course, everything was black. Bean also noticed they combed his hair in a way that pushed his usual ginger fringe to the side and tied and his shaggy hair back.

“Wow.” She breathed. From an outsider’s view, both Pendergast and Bean ogled one another with the same look of astonishment. “You- You look like royalty.”

“And you look... so incredible, Princess.” He was able to withdraw himself after a moment of falling smitten with the way her green dress made her stand out against the black walls, and the way her hair seemed to glow like starlight. “Unfortunately, Herleva’s love made me shave.”

Trying her best to remain cool, Bean nonchalantly leaned against the stone sil of the window comprised of pillars. “Excited for tonight?”

“Indeed.” Pendergast seemed to fall back on his usual stoic demeanour. “It will be an honour to dine with royalty. Do remember your table manners, Princess? I’m still on baby sitting duty.”

Bean scoffed. “I should be saying that to you. You’ve probably never taken etiquette lessons.”

“I have, actually.” He said, adjusting his collar. “It’s a compulsory course when becoming a Knight. Thankfully, I’ve absorbed most of it. I never thought I would be treated as a consort to the Princess.”

Bean lifted a brow. “Why? Because they gave you clothes to loan and a fancy dinner?”

“That, and Princess Herleva has refused me board with her majesty’s guard. My apologies, Princess. I’m certain there are extra pieces of bedding to make my own on the floor.”

“Wh- What? Pendergast, c’mon, we’ve already slept together.” Bean sputtered. “It’s not a thing if you don’t make it a thing.”

When Pendergast didn’t reply right away, Bean pushed herself off the sil and continued. “My dad isn’t here. You don’t have to be like this.”

Pendergast lifted a brow and glanced at her from his straight-forward stare. “Like this, Princess? You’ll have to elaborate.”

“This!” She threw you her arms. “Cold, unfeeling, dog-like Pendergast. You’re always like this around my dad. I know you have feelings in there.” She gave him a light jab in the ribs with an elbow. “C’mon, you can be buddy-buddy with me. If it’s about the drunken proposal, I told you a thousand times, it’s fine!”

She made note of how pink his face became when she brought up his proposal again. So he did have feelings in there. “It- It’s not fine. Additionally, I cannot be “buddy-buddy” with my Princess. Believe me when I say it’s for my own sake.”

This caught Bean off guard. She tilted her head, confused. “What do you-“

The large black doors to the dining hall interrupted Bean’s words. “Your majesties,” the servant who threw open the doors bowed before them. “we are ready for you.”


	3. Surprisingly, the Architecture is Baroque - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being a continuation instead of a whole new chapter. I wanted this out and out of the way for the next chapter.

It was apparent this was the personal dining hall.

The black oak table only seated eight people, and the decorations along the table was more simple, woven dinner mats that were more folk-y in design. The only colour in the room besides Bean’s attire were the playful scarlet birds depicted on the mats.

Once the servant who seated the two left to retrieve the royal family, Pendergast took this moment to inspect the room. There were no windows, only archways and the double doors leading to the outer hall, and a blazing fireplace.

Bean glanced at him from her seat. “Taking in the details?”

“Planning an exit strategy.”

Bean pinched her brow with her fingers. “God- Why, Pendergast? Why on Earth would we need an “exit strategy”?”

“I’m your bodyguard, Princess.” His voice dipped into a whisper as he leaned closer to Bean. “I still don’t trust these people. Herleva’s explanations were too convenient.”

“Probably because her explanations were truthful. Stop being paranoid.”

“While we’re on the topic of safety, would you mind...?” He gestured vaguely to the empty chair on his left. Bean’s eyes darted between him and the chair, then made a face.

“I am not switching seats. I’m perfectly fine here.”

He sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t have me spell it out for you-“

“-no, I get it, the eye thing. I’m still not moving.”

“How am I meant to protect my Princess if I cannot see my Princess?”

“Figure it out.” She scoffed at him and turned her head to idly look at anything in the opposite direction of her Knight.

And figure it out, he did. When Bean felt the upper side of his boot hook around her left foot, she gave him a look of disbelief.

“I’m not playing footsies with you!”

“If I cannot see you, I’ll feel you.”

Bean’s pale face began to flush at his words and the smirk on his face. “Pendergast-“

The large double doors opened to welcome in Herleva on the arm of a tall dark man. Behind them followed what Bean assumed was the King of Queen on Blackwood.

“Good evening, Tiabeanie!” Herleva curtsied for Bean across the table. Bean and Pendergast stood in unison and bowed for the Princess of Blackwood and her fiancé. “Good evening, Sir Pendergast! You met fiancé, but not Tiabeanie. Tiabeanie this is Sir Amos of Arch Crescent - Arch Crescent War General.”

Amos of Arch Crescent was a very tall, foreboding man. Large broad shoulders and his very still stature gave Bean a twinge of anxiety in her stomach; perhaps it was the fact that Amos seemed to emit the complete opposite air to Herleva, who brightened the room. His eyes seemed to shimmer the same colour of gold.

Arch Crescent. That place sounded familiar. “Good evening.” She curtsied.

Their attention turned to the King and Queen of Blackwood. Both remained oddly silent but smiled bright. It was amazing how Herleva seemed to be a clone of both of them. Herleva and Amos took their seats across from the Dreamland duo, and the King and Queen of Blackwood took the two heads of the table. Bean suppressed her growl of annoyance when she felt, not just his boot, but Pendergast’s right leg wrap around her left leg under the table the best it could.

“Please forgive the absence of my parents in conversation.” Herleva said. “They speak no English.”

Herleva’s words weren’t an exaggeration, as the King and Queen didn’t bother to try a peep of conversation. Everyone sat down, and soon servants brought their dinner out from the kitchen. Bean looked up from her plate every now and then, quite tired of the only sound being cutlery hitting their expensive plates. Bean opened her mouth to speak, but a slight shake from Pendergast’s intertwined leg stopped her. She shot him an annoyed look and shook his leg.

The silent dinner was the longest, more awkward experience Bean had had outside her kingdom. She breathed a sigh of relief when Herleva announced after dinner they would continue formalities in the parlour, with alcohol.

Herleva, being the perfect sober host she was, big her parents good night after dinner and lead her guests out of the dining room and into the outer corridor. Bean fell in-line with Herleva, while Pendergast kept stead with Amos. Their budding friendship from earlier in the day was apparently growing, while Bean and Herleva were left unsure. The awkwardly silent dinner, out of respect for the King and Queen, left the fair-haired princess in an unusual social spot. Admittedly, she felt annoyed at how Pendergast and Amos were the only ones to populate the corridors with conversation, while Herleva remained the picture-perfect, quiet Princess.

They were lead to a dark, ordinary looking door that Herleva pushed open to reveal a warm and inviting parlour. Lining the walls were tall bookshelves, extending the length of the walls, and at the far wall of the room a lit fireplace blazed, casting an orange glow across the room. A round table sat in the centre, and surrounding the table sat three luxurious chairs.

Unlike the cold darkness of night, the parlour held light and radiated an intoxicating warmth.

“Please, have a seat.” Herleva rushed in and plucked the crystal bell that sat on the table and gave it a ring. Before Bean and Pendergast could take a step in, a servant pushed past the two to show a bottle of wine to the Blackwood Princess. When she nodded in approval, the servant placed the bottle and several crystalline glasses he pulled magically from his coat onto the table, and fled as quickly as he came.

Bean and Pendergast shot each other a look, while Amos stepped in unbothered by the servant who seemed to materialize from nowhere.

“Apologies about dinner,” she said to the Dreamlandians as Amos placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and took his seat on the chair closest to the fireplace. “my parents speak no English, and prefer not to speak.”

Bean took her place in the second chair facing the fireplace while Pendergast closed the door behind them. He took the only vacant chair left.

“That’s okay,” Bean sais as she lifted her half full glass of wine and gave it a sniff. Strong. “I wouldn’t want to talk if I didn’t know the language, either.”

“Now we can really get to know each other.” Amos patted his lap for Herleva to place herself upon, and took a sip from his wine glass. “Figured it best that you two had the other chairs, being unmarried and all.”

“Oh,” Bean threw a glance at Pendergast, who busied himself with his drink. She chuckled shyly. “yeah good- good idea. Anyway, Arch Crescent? Why does that sound familiar?”

“You ever have spine fruit?”

Bean hummed. “That weird fruit with the skin that looks spikey down the centre?”

Amos snapped his fingers. “We produce that up on Arch Crescent, high in the mountains-“

“Darling!” Herleva cut Amos off. “May we show your steed to guests?”

Pendergast’s eye widened and very nearly spilled his drink by how far he leaned forward. “You mean you brought one here?” As Amos nodded, both men grinned silly.

Bean couldn’t help but feel jealous of their bond. “Brought... what?”

The pure excitement on Herleva’s face practically lit up the entire room. Amos gestured for her to burst after giving him a pleading look and biting her lip. “A dragon!” She squealed.

Bean’s jaw fell slack. “A- A...” Amos nodded, clearly loving the stunned reaction. “Can I see it?!”

“Well,” Amos reached up to scratch between the locs tied back on his head. “I’ll be giving Sir Pendergast a run down of our formation tomorrow. If we’re to secure a better relationship between our kingdoms, I don’t see why not.” He grinned at Herleva. “Would you mind showing Princess Tiabeanie Akkala tomorrow?”

“Yes!” She stopped. “I mean, no. Yes. Ah, I love to!”

“But enough about my Kingdom and their trade route with dragons,” Amos gave a lazy wave of his hand. “tell us more about Dreamland. I understand it’s a sea-side wonder.”

“It’s... average.” Bean swirled her glass of wine, then took a generous drink. “Lots of ocean, lots of forest. Lots of-“ she stopped when dreams of her mother plagued her mind. “-lots of fish.”

“I believe our main attraction would be our Princess.” Pendergast piped up, garnering a glare from said Princess.

“A Princess of People!” Herleva exclaimed. “I have wanted to see our people more. Oh, Tiabeanie,” Herleva slipped off Amos’s lap and shifted her skirt to kneel beside Bean’s chair. “we need to have girl day tomorrow, before my party happens.”

Herleva reached up to pull Bean off her chair to join her on the dark woven carpet below, while the men chatted above in their chairs. Herleva leaned close to Bean and pressed her lips gently to her ear. “We can try new import I ordered from Botanyville.” She whispered, then gave Bean a telling wink. 

The two princesses giggled between one another for most of the night; they stole the bottle of wine off the table and drank it between themselves, while Amos requested aged whisky for he and Pendergast to sip on. Some time before the end of their visit, Herleva returned to her throne of Amos’ lap, and paid one another special attention. Bean returned to her seat and attempted to have idle conversation with Pendergast, but the two failed miserably as they eyes Amos and Herleva giving each other sickeningly sweet affection.

The two settled for bouncing between light topics - how their night was going, Amos’ dragon, little things about the Dreamland market, until they continued to drink and found it easier to talk.

“...I don’t think so.” Pendergast insisted with a lopsided smile on his face. “How could Alfbern out toss Willamar? Have you seen the muscles on that man?” The two debated over who would win the next tournament of Dreamland log throwing. “Besides, Willamar takes trajectory into consideration over Alfbern, who just throws any which way.”

“Pssh, how about I bet you on that? Alfbern,” Bean steadied her glass. “would totally kick your boy’s ass.”

“I’d love to see that.” Pendergast took a sip of his drink.

Silence settled between the two. It was obvious their awkward drunken encounter left their relationship in a difficult place.

The quiet moan Herleva gave out stole their attention. She and her fiancé were very interested in kissing over keeping company.

“My lady,” Pendergast started quietly, leaning over the arm rest of the seat. Bean leaned in return, but her movement caused any settling tipsy-ness to rise. “are you familiar with the phrase, “when in Rome”?”

Bean hummed, feeling the fuzziness at the tips of her fingers. “Mm, not really. What’s in Rome?”

Pendergast felt that little ember of hope in his chest fade, and he shook his head. He should know better, he thought to himself. “Don’t worry. We should get you to bed and leave our hosts alone for the night.”

They glanced at the future King and Queen of Blackwood. The engaged couple were very much lost in one another. Pendergast assisted Bean in standing from her chair, and the two excused themselves to their room. Herleva and Amos had bid them farewell for the night, and returned to one another.

-

Bean stumbled through the door to the bedroom first. She definitely felt some kind of tipsy from their after dinner talk, but not quite drunk. Pendergast, thankfully, made sure to keep her alcohol consumption minimum.

Bean threw herself onto the made bed of their bedroom and contentedly sighed. Although not knowing her for too long, she could safely say she liked Herleva, and the initial anxiety around Amos diminished.

Pendergast locked the door behind them. “Did you have a fun evening, Princess?”

“Yeah.” She said. Pendergast moved around the room, slowly taking apart his attire, from jewelry to belts, then the jacket and boots. “I didn’t know I could have fun without getting drunk.”

“How often do you actually speak to women your age?” He wondered as he hung up the jacket in the closet.

“Not very. I mostly talk to drunk older people, or Luci and Elfo.” Bean kicked off her flats and sat up to shake out her up-do. “I guess you make that list now.” Pendergast made a strange noise. “What?”

“There’s no extra bedding in here.”

“Why does that matter?” Bean pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the vanity. “We already slept together. We’ll just do it again.” She placed here tiara and jewelry on the vanity’s surface.

“That was out of necessity. I’ll find a servant and request-“

Bean caught his hand as he brushed passed her. When he looked back, Bean gave him a toothy grin. “The bed is big. You don’t have to worry about my “purity” or whatever dumb stuff men think is real.”

When he made a displeased face, Bean released him and rolled her eyes before making her way to the bathing room. “You can stop being a cold statue now, Pendergast. My dad isn’t around and I’m not about to tell him anything about my friends.”

Bean plugged the sink as Herleva showed her and filled the basin with warm water. She seriously considered talking Herleva into getting someone to install these at the Dreamland castle.

Her words made Pendergast freeze for a moment. “Friend?”

“Yeah,” Bean grabbed a wash cloth hanging from a rung and dipped it in the soapy water and began to wipe away the light makeup on her face. “if you stop being a dog to my dad for a second, I think we could be friends.”

She shot him a look from behind the translucent curtain. “But you like to snitch on me, so we can’t be friends.”

“Snitch?” Pendergast turned away to untie his tunic and hang it in the closet. He’ll have to return it tomorrow. “What a juvenile way to say I do my job. If you weren’t running rampant and disgracing the royal family, I wouldn’t need to “snitch” on you.”

In just his trousers and eyepatch, Pendergast pushed aside the curtain to the bathing room. “I’m not meant to be your friend anyway, Princess. I wouldn’t want to be.”

“Oh really?” Bean gave her face one final splash of water. “What the hell was tonight all about, then? And that proposal.” Bean blindly reached for the folded towel on the counter, but missed every time, until Pendergast pushed it just within her grasp. “Maybe if you just let me do what I want, I would like you.”

“I was playing a role tonight,” his voice became louder with frustration, all the while Bean simply dried her face and reached around her back to undo her dress. “Princess.” He spat. “Did you expect me to not be pleasant towards you and our hosts? And would you drop my drunken proposal? You yourself brushed it off like it was nothing - which it was. Nothing, that is. Furthermore-“

“Would you help me with my dress?”

Her request halted Pendergast in his rant. Bean’s fingers could reach two rows of buttons holding the dress tight in the middle, but the sleeves of her dress restricted her movement in getting to the other rows.

“Of course.” Without much thought, Pendergast’s fingers deftly undid row after row of buttons. “Furthermore-“

Pendergast saw how Bean held herself up against the sink counter in the mirror’s reflection. The way he bent over her and the pink flush on her face from tipsy-ness made Pendergast’s thoughts drift to sensual things. Bean glanced up to peer into the mirror. She raised a brow at Pendergast’s reflection, that stared at her, entranced.

“You done back there?”

He could practically hear the amusement and warm fuzziness of intoxication dripping from her voice.

He undid the last row of buttons and walked off with a huff.

“Don’t be like... that.” Bean called to him from the bathing room. She stumbled towards the tub and ran the warm water, just as she was shown. “Stop telling my dad stuff, then I wouldn’t have a problem being your friend. I know you like me.”

“You’re asking me to stop being a Knight!” Pendergast called back to Bean from the bedroom. He began to pace around the room and comb his fingers through his hair. He regretted saying he didn’t want to be her friend.

“No I’m not! I’m asking you to stop being a snitch!” She shimmied out of her emerald dress and tossed it out of the bathing room, kicking up the translucent curtain that divided them. Pendergast glanced towards the bathing room, but quickly averted his eyes upon catch a small glimpse of her naked legs. The water stopped running, and he heard the sound of a splash. “Sir Lybeck doesn’t tattle when he catches me doing drugs or drunk out my mind.”

“Lybeck- Y-You just snitched on him!”

She was silent for a moment, before mumbling a faint, “...oops.” She groaned dramatically from the other room. “Now you’re making this a thing, too.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she trampled over his words. “Don’t you trust Herleva and her parents?”

After tonight’s dinner and after-dinner chat, Pendergast came to the conclusion that he did, indeed, trust them, and the capability of their guard with Amos at the helm. “I do.” He answered.

“Great!” He heard a splash. She must have been swinging her arms around. “Then you can drop the act and chill out. I didn’t want you here, but you’re here anyway, and you’re a guest, so relax. Let me enjoy you again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. On the party barge, at my party - you know the one with the Vikings and whatever. People died. Good times.” He could see a limp arm hanging over the lip of the tub through the archway. The wall just hid the tub from view. “You’re so cool when you’re not all...” Bean weakly waved her arm. “I’m sleepy.”

Pendergast couldn’t help the heat that slowly creeped from his cheeks up to his ears. “Cool?” He asked quietly, as if to himself.

Bean splashed about in the water. Pendergast could hear the sounds of water draining, and Bean emerged with a towel wrapped around her. Immediately he turned away and guarded the peripheral on his left with his hand.

“Good god, woman. You’re in the presence of a gentleman; get some clothes on!”

Bean huffed and tossed the towel at Pendergast’s head. She lifted the comforter from the bed and snuggled in. Her head was fuzzy and heavier than usual, she noted.

Pendergast pulled the towel off his head. “Is a night gown so out of the question?”

When a light snore from Bean answered his question, Pendergast growled. He removed his eyepatch and rested it on the stand beside the unoccupied side of the bed. He nestled on atop the comforter, leaving a healthy amount of material between him and his naked Princess.

It was unfortunate that he didn’t stay above the sheets.


End file.
